Unrequited Love
by EbonyShroud
Summary: When a pokémon trainer releases one of her pokémon, she learns the hard way that sometimes a pokémon is too devoted to leave their trainer.


It was a serene day, perfect for a lazy day resting outside or engaging in a friendly battle with your friends. However, at the Canalave Pokémon Center, not everything was as calm as the weather outside.

"Gardevoir did what?" A loud screech startled all of the trainers and Chansy in the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy glared at the source, a girl sitting at the computer used for Trainers to contact their family and friends, before returning to work.

"Faya, please don't shout!" Professor Rowan roared in annoyance. The girl winced.

"But, how come my mom never noticed? She must have gone into my room sometime and..." She said in a strained but lower voice.

"Well, Gardevoir said she was protecting it from burglars and vandals…" The professor replied.

"By stealing all my stuff? Did you find the cave in which she hid it, at least?" Faya replied in exasperation.

"The police made Gardevoir return the items but…"

"Professor? Did something happen to them?" Faya asked worriedly.

"She had hidden them in a cave by the ocean, everything was destroyed when the high tide swamped the cave," He replied sullenly.

"…Everything?" Faya croaked.

"Well, not everything was destroyed. The only thing that escaped damage was your psyduck alarm clock. Faya?" The professor called out alarmed as she slumped on the table, smacking her head on the wood.

"Great, now I can return home to an empty room…" She sighed.

"I can't take it anymore. First it was Gardevoir attacking that guy who was trying to give me a letter from mom and now this. I worry what will happen next. I'm releasing Gardevoir," She sighed.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Professor Rowan asked. Faya thought she saw a flash of worry on the Professor's face, but disregarded it.

"When you release a pokémon, it runs away and never returns. Remember when I released buneary because it destroyed that store in Eterna City? It will be okay," Faya replied. The professor nodded then walked away form he computer only to return with a pokeball. He released the pokémon inside and Gardevoir came out. It squealed, its eyes turned blue, and one of the researchers walked over.

"Master! Where are you? I missed you so much! Are you okay?" The Gardevoir asked, using the researcher as a medium to talk.

"Gardevoir, I am releasing you back to the wild," Faya said dully.

"What, master? Are you sick? I told you that being at that port will get you sick! I'll come…" The pokémon replied in faint confusion and worry.

"I am not sick, Gardevoir," Faya answered. The gardevoir stared worriedly at her, then vanished.

"My head hurts," The researcher groaned.

"Well, that went well enough. Good day, Faya. I must attend to other matters," The professor said as he patted the researcher on the back, as if it would help the headache caused by Gardevoir's psychic power.

"All right, bye!" She replied before shutting off the computer. She sighed and walked over to the counter.

"Nurse Joy, are my pokémon healed?" She asked.

"Yes, let me just…" Nurse Joy started, and then something clamped onto Faya and knocked her to the floor, breathless.

_Master! I knew it! You were lying to me, you are sick! _Faya would have groaned if she had the breath to do so, it was Gardevoir.

"…Get…off…me…" She hissed after taking several shaky breaths.

_I'm so sorry, Master, but you scared me so much! I don't want you becoming worse! You need rest, food, and medicine! _The gardevoir yelped, grabbing at Faya's backpack. SFaya tried to take back the backpack, but the Gardevoir pulled it away before she managed to snag it.

"Garde…" Faya started to say, before suddenly the Gardevoir shoved a handful of the bitter herbs that Faya had bought when she was traveling to Snowpoint. Faya immediately gagged at the herbs' bitter taste and stumbled to the restroom.

"**Gardevoir? What are you doing here?" **Gardevoir turned to see Faya's team staring in surprise at her. The one who asked the question was Faya's Staraptor.

_Luna, Master is very sick! She was trying to release me and now she is throwing up in the bathrooms! I am surprised you had not noticed this sooner! _The Gardevoir replied. As the eldest pokémon, her Empoleon, went to investigate, the others ringed around the pokémon.

"**Why is she releasing you?" **The Rapidash Blaze asked thoughtfully.

_I don't know_…

"**How did she get sick so quickly? She was fine when we left her..." **The Luxray wondered worriedly. They all stared at each other when the Empoleon returned from the restroom.

"**Gardevoir, did you shove the bitter herb down Master's throat?"** He accused furiously.

_It's a healing herb, it would …_

"**The bitter herb is what made her get sick, Gardevoir! Also, she told me she released you due to the fact that you stole all of her belongings!"** He thundered angrily. The other pokémon hissed furiously and glared at the psychic pokémon. The noise attracted the attention of the other trainer's pokémon, who wandered over to listen in.

_But…I…_ She squeaked as the ring of pokémon tightened dangerously.

"**Begone from this place!" **The empoleon roared. With a terrified screech, the Gardevoir fled using teleport. By the time Faya returned from the bathroom, the Pokémon Center looked almost normal.

"Is she gone?" She asked them. They all nodded and smiled. She grinned back, picked up her bag, and walked out the door with them happily following.

* * *

_Why, master? Why?_

Gardevoir wailed, bashing her arms against the rock beside her.

"**Why are you crying?" **A new voice interrupted and the sniffling gardevoir looked up to see a curious Mightyena. Usually, they stayed in tight family packs, but some did prefer being away from their packs and wandering on their own lonely paths.

_My Master released me and now I can't ever see her again! She doesn't understand how much I love her! _The Gardevoir sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"**Then why not take her back? If you take her back and show her how much you love her, she will surely understand and love you back,"** It replied before yawning in faint boredom, thinking that only fighting for dominance is the way to win mates.

…_Thank you for the advice… _She replied, and then vanished.

* * *

"I can see Eterna Forest from here! Look!" She pointed into the distance. Blaze jumped happily, making Faya squeak as she scrambled to not fall off the Rapidash.

"Don't do that!" She yelled. Blaze snickered before breaking into a gallop. She yelled as she scrambled to hold on, falling off now would hurt. When she assured herself she wouldn't fall from Blaze's back, she looked up at watched Eterna Forest grow larger and closer. Then, she saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a ball of psychic energy come racing in their direction.

"Look out!" She yelled. Blaze looked around in confusion, too late to notice the attack when it hit just beside him. Dirt flew into the pokémon's eyes, blinding him with pain. He slowed, trying to blink the dirt out

"Blaze!" Faya cried as she leapt off of his back now that it was slightly safer. She lost her balance and landed with her face hitting the ground. After checking and discovering blood where she scratched a rock, she pulled out a pokeball and released her Luxray.

"**Blaze! What's wrong?" **The Luxray called out when she noticed Blaze's behavior.

"Electa! Get ready to use…" Faya started to yell before she felt something touch her and she lost conscious.

"**Gardevoir!" **Electa shouted with barely contained fury. The pokémon in question blinked at her before teleporting away.

"**You have got to be kidding," **Blaze groaned as he finally got the last of the dirt free from his eyes.

"We better go quickly,"

"**Go where? Do you know where that stupid Gardevoir went?"**

"**No, but I know someone who can find out,"**

_

* * *

_

Master? Are you all right?

Faya heard the voice, but she couldn't figure out who it was. All she could think about was rolling to the side and vomiting up the snack she had while she was traveling. Whoever spoke earlier decided she was not well, helpfully dragging her away from the vomit and using a rag to wipe the foul liquid away. By the time the person was done, Faya felt better enough to open her eyes and recognize the other.

"Gar…Gardevoir?" She stuttered.

_Sh, Master. It's okay now, you are away from those pokémon and safe here from corruption._ The pokémon replied soothingly.

"Corruption, what are you talking about? Why did you come back? Where are we?" Faya replied confusedly, looking around. She noticed that the walls were craggily and damp, while the floor was dirt mixed with stone, before Gardevoir blocked her view.

__

_I am here to protect you from those pokémon on your team. You are perfectly safe…_

"Like my stuff was when you stole it? You are delusional! That must be it!" Faya yelled, scrambling back from Gardevoir. The pokémon sighed, as if she were a silly child.

See what I mean, my dear Master? They had slowly warped you to think that my help is bad. She quietly remarked.

_

* * *

_

**"How do we get to the bottom of the lake?"** Blaze asked as he slowly edged away from the water.

"**Swim, I guess," **Electa replied as she slowly walked into the shallows. She ignored how cold the water was as she focused on the lake's depths.

"**You can't swim! Don't you even dare try!" **Blaze called out angrily, forcing himself into the shallow water long enough to seize Electa by the back of her neck and drag her back to shore.

"**What else can we do?" **Electa wailed.

_Do about what?_ A new voice asked.

"**We have to get Mespirit's help, but we have no way to get to the bottom of the lake."**

_Well, it's a good thing I detected your presence just now. I don't think Luxrays can swim deep enough to reach my cave. _Blaze and Electa suddenly realized that the voice was someone new and turned to see the legendary with her head just high enough from the still water that it wouldn't go into her large blue eyes.

_

* * *

_

"Where are they, Gardevoir?" Faya whispered.

_You mean the other pokémon? Well, your belt with the pokeballs is just on the shelf, but you won't be getting to it. They will stay there until you release them._ She replied dully, as if she was tired of the subject.

"Why are you doing this?" Faya asked fearfully. Gardevoir smiled and patted her on the cheek.

__

_I am doing this because, even if you ignore me, I love you. I will do anything for your safety_.

_Yes, is assault and kidnapping some of what you would do for her? _The two turned to see a pokémon teleport completely into the room.

_Who are you?_ Gardevoir demanded.

_I am Mesprit, guardian of Lake Verity and friend to Faya, who had rescued me from team Galactic. I was informed by two of her pokémon that you had spirited her away, so I have come to rescue her. _Mespirit replied.

_Well, Mespirit. I am sorry to say that Faya will not be accompanying you anywhere, it is not safe. However, you can take her remaining pokémon and set them free. _Gardevoir replied, blue psychic energy enveloped her hands in preparation of attack.

_Don't make this difficult, Gardevoir. She released you and you are the one clinging to her. What would you do if she didn't love you as much as you love her?_ Mespirit questioned. Gardevoir roared in anger and launched a psychic ball at her. Mespirit calmly pushed it back, Gardevoir had to duck to avoid being hit.

_You are just like the others!_ Gardevoir roared, using her Magical Leaf attack. A barrier formed around Mespirit, sending the glowing leaves into the walls.

_Oh, please don't babble. You are giving me a headache._ Mespirit growled, then she formed a ball of psychic energy and threw it at Gardevoir. The pokémon ducked and it struck the ceiling.

_Missed! _She crowed as she began preparing herself to launch another Magical Leaf attack. Then the ceiling shook and collapsed on her, burying her in the stone and mud.

_There, that should keep her quiet for a long time. Now let's go, Faya._ Mespirit said with a disheartened sigh.

_"Wait, we have to get the others!" _Faya cried, pointing to the location Gardevoir told her the other pokemon were.

* * *

An hour later, Faya was happily reunited with all her pokémon. While the pokemon in the pokeballs didn't know what happened, a quick explanation from Electa and Blaze made them worry over their trainer.

**"Thank you, Mespirit!"** Blaze said after reassuring himself that Faya was okay.

_It's no problem, but you remember our deal?_ Mespirit replied as she made a lazy circle around the group of delighted pokemon.

"Deal?" Faya asked, looking at Mespirit in confusion.

_Yes. If I rescued you, you would play with me once a week._ She replied, and then she giggled and dove into the lake. Faya glared at her other pokémon, who smiled sheepishly at her before she smiled back.

* * *

Back at the cave, the mound of stone and muck was undisturbed. That was, until there was a shift at the top of the dirt pile and a green arm shot out. The arm shoved against the mud and stone, freeing itself from the mound. With difficulty, Gardevoir pulled herself out of the mud. She shuddered in pain, clenching her eyes as she forced herself to her feet. After several minutes of painful gasps, she opened her eyes. She scanned the room and realized that the creature had taken away her master.

_I must rescue Master!_


End file.
